<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you come back to my corner by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172236">will you come back to my corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy'>or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Post-Match, Semi-Public Sex, angry with other people sex, but not like angry at each other lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after some big losses, he'll take what little victories he can get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>will you come back to my corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this last night shortly after the match ended, thanks to an anon on tumblr. i don't take requests but it only vaguely had something to do with what they said, and i was inspired and hopped up on adrenaline and bourbon.</p><p>so, yeah, here it is. fair warning, chuck definitely should be bringing orange to medical staff in this fic instead of jerking him off in a supply closet, but he doesn't do that because he makes bad choices.</p><p>title is from the woodpile by frightened rabbit, a song which i have on my chuck/oc playlist haha.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orange was barely standing on his own when Chuck managed to drag him away from Jericho’s posturing and general victory lap. It was more than a little sad, considering that Jericho could also hardly stand by himself either.</p><p>Orange really rocked him. He hadn’t even grabbed the mic to grandstand, just vaguely gestured while Santana and Ortiz did their thing. Chuck scooped him up off of the mat and flung him over his shoulders, easily carrying his dead weight to somewhere a little more private.</p><p>He knew that he should be taking Orange to get checked out by the doctors, knew that it made him a real shitty friend to be sneaking around everyone, ditching Trent and anyone else he might come across...</p><p>But there was something about watching Jericho manhandle Orange, something about watching Orange come back time and time again, only to take a pin because the dude jabbed him in the head with his elbow. Which is not only wildly unsafe, but it was also incredibly difficult to force the guy you have unspecified and undefined long-term feelings for to drop like a sack of potatoes and get pinned by some old dude.</p><p>So, yeah, that shit hurt to watch. Especially after losing the biggest opportunity of his life the week before, seeing Orange win against Jericho would’ve at least made him feel a little bit better.</p><p>Chuck ended up carrying him into what looked like a supply closet if the...well, supplies were anything to go by. It wasn’t ideal, there wasn’t even a place to sit Orange down, instead he just had to lean him against the wall and use his phone flashlight to do some sort of rudimentary concussion test.</p><p>Shit, he should’ve taken him to the doctor. Too late, because Orange blinks up at him and he figures that he passed the test. At least enough for Chuck to push him hard against the door and slam their lips together, kissing him for all he’s worth.</p><p>“Fuck, Orange, you scare the shit outta me sometimes. First Pac, now Jericho, what the hell?” He groaned out against his mouth, cupping his jaw and tilting his head up for better access.</p><p>“Sorry.” Orange mumbled, smiling against Chuck’s mouth despite the apology.<br/>
“No you’re not, you bitch.”</p><p>But he couldn’t hold back the smile when he pulled back, lips splitting open into a wide grin as he caught the totally insincere bashful look on Orange’s face.</p><p>What a prick.</p><p>There wasn’t enough room or time for him to get Orange up against the wall, if the footsteps outside of the door and the fact that both of their phones kept buzzing a mile a minute was anything to go by. But he shoved Orange’s gear down to his thighs and circled a hand around his already-half-hard dick, starting to jerk him off in quick, tight thrusts, and he figured that it’d be enough for now.</p><p>Enough to erase the sight of Jericho making him scream, pacing around in the back where Orange made them stay, unable to do anything until neither he nor Trent could stand to watch it for any longer. </p><p>Orange grunting and biting back those pretty little moans of his definitely felt like it could be enough until they could find a place a little more private where he could really replace the images of Orange ragdolling all over the god damned ring.</p><p>But he figured that he should probably let medical staff check him out before he took him back to their hotel room, before he laid him out over his mattress and really gave himself something better to think about.</p><p>Because it had been a shitty few weeks. What was supposed to be his big moment, the culmination of Trent’s hard work, Orange’s hard work, <i>his</i> hard work...</p><p>And they all managed to fuck it up in their own ways.</p><p>It made him hot, made him angry as he tightened his grip on Orange’s cock and started to really jack him off. Because, if he was going to be angry enough to tell logic and general decency to fuck off, Orange might as well benefit from it.</p><p>“Fuck, Chuck, that feels so good.” Orange groaned, burying his face and all of his noises in Chuck’s neck.</p><p>His skin was bright red and hot enough that Chuck was worried that they might fuse together from the heat, combined with Jacksonville in the middle of summer and the lack of A/C in the closet he had Orange in, they were both panting together, trying to stay quiet even though the only thing that Chuck wanted besides his dick inside of Orange was to scream.</p><p>Fuck Jericho. Fuck Omega and Hangman. Fuck everything, he was so god damned angry that he could feel his breath puffing out of his mouth in plumes of smoke, anger and arousal swirling in the pit of his stomach, an ugly shade of red coloring every part of his mind.</p><p>He knew that he had to be careful with Orange, but it wasn’t really getting through the cloud in his mind, lifting Orange up until he got the picture and wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him up against the door.</p><p>“Holy shit, Chuck.” Orange panted, squirming in his grasp as Chuck pushed him harder against the door, almost like he wanted to put him right through it.<br/>
“Gonna get you through medical real quick so I can bring you back to our room and get you spread nice over that bed,” Chuck started, burying his face against Orange’s neck and panting hot into his skin, “after that, I’m gonna give you an exam of my own, make sure you’re clear for me to fuck the ever living shit outta you, babe.”</p><p>It sounded real stupid to his ears but it was enough for Orange to moan a little too loud into the silence of the supply closet, a broken little sound as he clung to Chuck.</p><p>He was tired. They both were, both for different reasons. But Chuck could never get tired of watching Orange slowly fall to pieces in his arms, putting a feeling in his chest that sort of wiped away the building anger.</p><p>Sure, they fucked up and lost. Chuck had no clue what he was going to do next after failing at the literal goal of being a wrestler, and Orange’s hooded, glazed eyes looked about as lost as he did. </p><p>But at least they could be fucked up losers together.</p><p>He knew what Orange looked like when he was going to cum, the breathy little moans turning into something louder, something far needier until he finally couldn’t hold back any longer. Chuck lunged forward, swallowing the louder ones as he kissed Orange hard, free hand tangling into blond hair.</p><p>It only took another stroke for Orange’s hips to stutter up hard into his hand, for him to shoot cum all over his ridiculously hot abs, pearly white against the violent red of his skin. Chuck stroked him through it and idly thought that it’s going to be real weird to wander around the back of Daily’s Place with a giant boner, but it wasn’t like he had any choice.</p><p>When Chuck finally broke the kiss, they both panted into the scant few inches between them, foreheads tilted together. </p><p>A few beats of silence, Chuck’s hand slowly, reluctantly falling away from Orange’s softening dick.</p><p>And then they both started laughing at the same time, cracking the silence that had hung between them into something far more comfortable.</p><p>“You really do scare the shit out of me, Orange.” Chuck said, again.</p><p>Orange huffed out another laugh, cupping Chuck’s face between his hands and bringing him in for a softer, far more gentle kiss.</p><p>“...Sorry?” He tried again, bashful grin on his face.<br/>
“No you’re not,” Chuck repeated, “...but you can make it up to me after we get you checked out by medical.”</p><p>And, yeah, Orange did need to be checked out by medical. But, as their lips met again in the space between them, he figured that it could wait at least another couple of minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ <a href="https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/"> or-ng-c-ss-dy </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>